I'd Love to See You Cry,
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: Antonio knew they were very dark thoughts and he he ended up having an unhealthy obsession with Lovino. The Spaniard wanted to badly see Lovino, a new boy at the estate,cry and he wanted that he to be the cause of the lad's tears. Antonio didn't care what methods to use just to make the Italian cry. AU. SpaMano w/ SpainFranceSpain action.
1. Part 1

Summary:

Antonio knew they were very dark thoughts and he didn't exactly enjoy them. The Spaniard wanted to _badly_ see Lovino, a new boy at the estate,cry and he wanted that he will be the cause of the lad's tears. AU-ish.

Warnings: Rated M, yaoi (meaning man-to-man action), dark-themes, beware. _**You have been warned.**_

* * *

_**I'd Love to See You Cry,**_

* * *

"Hm, I never saw you interested in anyone _this much_, mon cher." Francis Bonnefoy, commented at his long-time _friend_, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spaniard.

_"Are you jealous?" _Antonio purposely accented his English with his _Spanish_ accent that he was sure to turn-on his _friend._

_ "_Yes, _I am." _The Frenchman blatantly said and sucked the cock of Antonio, causing the Spaniard to arch his back and push the mass of blond hair further into his body.

A huge estate meant lots of places to hide, often at the most common places that are usually overlooked, that serves Francis and Antonio's _activities._

During such a wonderful August morning, the two men decided to express and/or release the built-up tension inside them by sharing their bodies, _intimately. _

The only article of clothing clinging on Antonio's body was a white polo, fully unbuttoned, revealing his broad chest, tanned body and lean figure. However, there was not a single piece of clothing on Francis. In contrast to Antonio, he had paler complexion and he had a well-defined body.

_"Mierda Francis! __Dejen de burlarse de mí!__" Shit Francis! Stop teasing me!_

Antonio Carriedo hoarsely scolded at the Frenchman.

Francis slowly wrapped the engorged flesh with his tongue, coating it with his wet saliva. After the short outburst of the Spaniard, Francis moved his mouth in and out of Antonio's throbbing flesh. His pace matched with his strokes at his own manhood.

'_Antonio~_'

Whisper-like moans escaped the preoccupied mouth of the Frenchman as the waves of pleasure course through his body, exciting the nerve-endings causing an electrical feeling. Pleasure also coursed through the body of the Spaniard as Francis continued _his job_ with amazing expertise.

The heat and lust of the two men resonated perfectly with each other.

When Antonio was close to coming, he pulled Francis forcefully out and the Frenchman was facing the Spaniard at eye-to-eye level, confusion in his eyes.

_"Let's come together." _The Spaniard hoarsely, his breath hitching and he closed in the gap between him and Francis. Antonio tasted his precum inside the mouth of his _friend_ and distinctly, wine.

At the touch of their tongues, Francis slumped one of his arms on Antonio's shoulder and the other arm's hand unconsciously clutched on a handful of the mussy hair of the Spaniard.

Meanwhile , Antonio's hands were busy pleasuring his and Francis' erect manhood.

Up, down. Up, down. A very simple motion yet their bodies reacted so much that it wasn't long that they came – white fluid spurted and covered whatever it came in contact with.

A few moments after the _intense activity,_ the only sounds that filled the room was huffing and puffing.

"Shall we go down? They might be looking for us already." Antonio suggested, collecting their clothes.

"I guess so." Francis replied and the two men dressed themselves, making sure that there was no trace of what they just did.

After making sure, the two parted ways outside, Antonio walking at the opposite direction of Francis.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Lovino Vargas was restless. He was thankful that he and his brother have shelter but in his eyes, there was only fire. The Italian lad began to visibly shake and his younger brother who was sleeping beside him took notice. Feliciano Vargas immediately woke up and hugged his older brother.

"Fratello, its alright..."

Feliciano spoke this repeatedly, in a mantra-like way, trying to soothe his older brother until they both went fell asleep, the oblivion being a bliss to both of them.

A few hours later, the siblings woke up by the sound of the bell tolling, signaling breakfast. The two of them immediately dressed and left their room.

* * *

"Hey, hey~!"

With an irritated face, Lovino glared at the persistent man calling him.

"You're the new kid, right?"

Lovino did not bother a second glance and left on the spot. However, Antonio did not give him the chance to do so and grabbed the wrist of the younger lad.

"_Vaffunculo cazzo!_" Lovino spoke in Italian with much annoyance and his face reflected it properly.

The Spaniard pouted, although he didn't particularly understand what the Italian said, he was much sure that his presence wasn't wanted. This did not dampen Antonio's wish to befriend such a cute boy!

"You don't have to be mean." Antonio said with a pout on his mouth and Lovino just huffed and quietly said, _"I told you off nicely before but you wouldn't buzz off."_

For a short moment, Antonio loosened his hold on Lovino's wrist and the Italian took this chance to escape. For the rest of the day, Antonio looked for him but the Italian boy was good at hiding, so the Spaniard didn't see his -, his supposed to be friend until dinner.

When Antonio was finished with his meal, he tried to approach the Italian but the was letdown when it wasn't Lovino.

"Oh, hello."

Antonio tried to hide his disappointment by smiling at Feliciano, Lovino's younger brother. Although they were twins, there were obvious differences. For one, both siblings had different skin color: Lovino had a tan complexion while Feliciano had a pale complexion. Their eye color were different: Lovino's eyes were hazel and Feliciano's eyes were amber. Aside from that, there was something in Feliciano that Antonio didn't like about, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

_'Maybe it was because he was the only person Lovino hangout with.'_

_ "Hola _Feli~" Antonio greeted the younger Italian. "Did Lovi finish eating already?"

The Italian shifted his seating position, so as to properly see the Spaniard talking to him.

"No. Fratello didn't feel like eating dinner today." Feliciano plainly said, without the usual sweetness in his voice. It was as if he was blaming Antonio for the reason that his older brother wouldn't go out of their room.

"Oh. I see." Antonio said without giving thought.

"Well then, good night Antonio." Feliciano said and left the dining hall.

* * *

"Fratello, are you asleep?" Feliciano asked his brother who was lying beside him. Feliciano didn't expect a reply but he knew that his older brother was still awake but trying to fall asleep. "Antonio looked for you during dinner."

"Feli, I hate that man." Lovino replied with eyes closed. "He... He..."

"It's alright Fratello. We'll be fine here." Feliciano hugged his brother.

Right now, Lovino needed Feliciano more than anyone else. It was as if their roles had been reversed.

_"It's alright."_

* * *

Antonio didn't shut the curtains, he enjoyed the moonlight entering his bedroom. The natural illumination allowed his mind to wander, wander to the recesses of his mind where his darkest thoughts resided.

_'Why repress the most primal part of us?'_

The words echoed through his mind. He forgot where he heard them but he quite agreed.

Seeing Lovino everyday was a bliss for the Spaniard. The numerous faces the young Italian makes before, during and after he approaches him, excites Antonio's mind. Everyday, he anticipates seeing, meeting, whatever it is that allows him to see _his Lovi's_ beloved face.

Of all the faces that Lovino makes, what Antonio wanted was his crying face, because he knew it was beautiful even if he hasn't seen it.

From those hazel eyes, down to his cheeks and from his jaw it would fall down, those tears that Antonio wanted to see. Of course, he would be the one to cause those tears.

In Antonio's mind, there were so many ways how he would make the Italian lad cry. So many ways...

.

.

.

"_Bastardo!_" Lovino yelled and threw whatever he grabbed towards the Spaniard. The nearest object was a pillow and landed with a strong _thud_ on the Spaniard's face.

"Come on Lovi, I just wanted to greet you _good night_." Antonio wickedly smiled. "No need to be feisty. Or perhaps you want something else?"

"Get away creep! You're just a worse as that French." Lovino screamed and Antonio immediately went closer to Lovino.

"Did he touch you?!" Antonio didn't get a response and repeated his question, in a very angry manner. **"DID HE TOUCH YOU?"**

Lovino had never seen such anger coming from the Spaniard. The Italian trembled in fear, wishing that this was all a bad dream.

Antonio closed in the gap between them and their distance was negligible; their position was very intimate.

"Tell me Lovi, where did Francis touch you?" Antonio whispered and sensually licked the earlobe of the Italian.

"H-He did not touch me." Lovino replied, stuttering and face all-red. "H-He always a-attempts to."

"Now, now. There's no need to be afraid..." The Spaniard said and nipped on the earlobe.

"S-Stop it bastard!" Lovino tried to move away from the Spaniard, tears threatening to fall. "I-It hurts!"

This time Antonio tightened his grip on the prey underneath him.

_"Mi Lovinito, _if you're this feisty, I might not be able to stop myself..._"_

At this point, tears trailed the cheeks of Lovino and Antonio gently brushed them away with his index finger.

"Don't cry Lovi. I will take good care of you."

.

.

.

Antonio's mind drifted back to reality as he felt a hardening in his nether region.

'_Aw, Lovi, even in my thought you are..._'

The Spaniard went to the bathroom and took care of his _problem._

**Fin(?)**

A/N: Blame Enrique Iglesias for singing such a sexy song that my imagination rocketed and I had to write this. Anyway, I haven't published anything for some time, so here. I don't think of this as good but...

Anyway, what are your thoughts? Should I continue this?


	2. Part 2

A/N:

::Because I was such an ass for putting up a half-assed story online and it bothered me A LOT. Well, I did write the previous part during awkward situations: wee hours and no writing privacy moments. Blah. But really, here's the explanation parts in response to the hanging parts ? and (Guest) Reviewer **lunynha **_**(**_I'm so happy that there was a way to track you_**)**_pointed them out through his/her questions.

::At the same time, I blame my Personality Theory course for my _sexually_ _preoccupied mind_ (and we dubbed our batch as "sexually preoccupied students"). LOL!

::My 2P!APH mode.

**The Other Half of the Story**

Francis looked at the evening sky. For the Frenchman, the beauty of life comes in the form of small packages that must be properly observed.

_Properly_ _observed._

The Frenchman liked that phrase. A small laugh escaped his mouth as he recalled the first time he came to the estate. He was still an adolescent then and everyone here had their own world and Francis was getting lonely.

_'Then Antonio and Gilbert befriended me.'_

The three didn't have much in common but they set aside their differences and the three of them were dubbed as _Bad Friends Trio_, much of this was due to Gilbert.

'_Gilbert has been disappearing lately...'_

Francis mulled over that as each day passes, Gilbert seemed to be scarcely around.

_'...Maybe that's why __**we**__ got intimate.'_

The Frenchman smiled. _Intimate_. That was a good way of saying it.

When Gilbert was around, the three of them did so much pranks, just to name one, that by the end of the day, all of them had no energy to do anything else.

The arrangement between Antonio and Francis was not sudden at all. It was as if their bodies that were sexually neglected synchronized with each other and then they started another kind of _relationship. _

_ 'I think the term would be fuck buddies.'_

_ No strings attached._ Francis didn't mind the new arrangement and he grew fond of the Spaniard's body. Very fond and he didn't know when he suddenly got possessive over Antonio.

With their recent _session_, when Antonio asked if he was jealous, he couldn't give an immediate answer because Francis doesn't know if he was but the Frenchman knows he didn't want Antonio's attention on anybody.

This all started when there were two new people who were going to live here in the estate. Francis and Antonio were just loitering around the grounds when they were able to get a glimpse. The new inhabitants were Italian and when Francis looked at his companion, Antonio's face reddened.

Francis knew that his friend's attention would be stolen from him. He didn't want to be lonely in such a big place.

_'Lonely... huh?'_

At the back of the Frenchman's mind, a song was playing. He forgot who sang it but tears suddenly cascaded down his face.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

The Frenchman tried to recall the rest of the song but he forgot. A sad smile showed on his face.

_'Maybe it's...'_

Francis shrugged and immediately cut off the rest of his thoughts and he decided to go to sleep.

0-0-0

Feliciano Vargas is the younger brother of Lovino Vargas but right now, to the eyes of the onlooker, Feliciano Vargas is the older brother.

_'Fratello, I will protect you. I swear.'_

The day their house turned to dust and only the two them escaped, Feliciano promised to protect his older brother.

Lovino was terribly shaken by the event, blaming himself for the misfortune the fell on them.

The day after the fire, someone took them away from Italy and that is how they ended up in the estate.

'_This is for the best._'

However, Fate wouldn't let go of her hold on Feliciano's older brother. Even in his Fratello's dreams, the event still haunts him and at this Feliciano is frustrated because he could not do anything for his older brother.

Lately, Feliciano has been thankful that Lovino's thoughts are slowly shifted, that the older Italian doesn't give much thought about the fire. The color in Lovino's eyes are slowly returning, that glimmer Feliciano loves is almost back.

Feliciano is very protective of his older brother not for his older brother's sake but for himself. More than anything else, Feliciano love's his fratello's eyes. Those eyes that are full of depth and that seemed to twinkle. But it was lost when they lost everything. That's why Feliciano want to protect his older brother to see those eyes again.

0-0-0

The bed creaked as the weight of two people occupied it, in a very suggestive manner but the two of them were past that already.

"_Don't struggle._" Antonio whispered huskily, purposely accenting his speech. The Spaniard knew how much his voice turns _anyone_ to the edge.

"_I always treat you gently, don't I?"_

Tears were already at the tip of his eyes but Lovino refused to let them fall. If he cried, it would mean defeat and giving in.

Antonio trailed kisses from the Italians lips, to his collarbone, to his navel, purposely avoiding the Italian's manhood, and to the Italian's thighs. Antonio playfully ran his tongue and sucked at the smooth skin.

Lovino's manhood was aching to be touched but the he wouldn't give in to the advances of the Spaniard.

"Now, now Lovi. If you continue to struggle..."

Lovino tried to decipher what Antonio was trying to tell him but his hearing was starting to impair and his sight was turning white.

Before Lovino knew what was coming, he inhaled sharply and looked at his surroundings.

Lovino Vargas was still in his and Feliciano's bedroom. He was thankful that his younger brother wasn't awake. The older Italian's nights were either filled with nightmares about the burning down of their house or being with the Spanish bastard. Lately, it was more of the latter.

_'I hate that Spanish bastard because... because of how me makes me feel.'_

Lovino was unfamiliar of the emotions that stir within him every time he is near Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Especially when the bastard appeared in his dreams and usually it was in a very _unorthodox_ way.

When the Italian's breathing became regular, he noticed that during the course of his _nightmare _(he refused to acknowledge that it was a dream), his manhood decided to go along with his dream.

'_Mannaggia!' _Lovino cursed and went to the bathroom to release the tension.

_'I definitely hate him.'_

Lovino stroke himselfand in his mind, Antonio was giving him a fellatio. The emerald eyes of Antonio were filled with lust and Lovino's body burned with every movement that _Antonio_ did. The Italian breathing became drawn-out as he continued further and further into his imagination. His body shuddered as he was about to come and finally he released the seminal fluid and he exhaled the breath that he seemed to held.

Lovino's face blushed so much and he hated his brain for thinking up of Antonio while he was masturbating. At that moment, Lovino was unsure if his _hatred_ for Antonio was genuine hatred or something else. The Italian could only think that he didn't want to be near the Spaniard.

_'He is a dangerous man...' _Lovino thought and afterwards he took a cold bath to calm himself.

0-0-0

Several days have passed and Antonio had never stopped obsessing over Lovino. Their _relationship_ didn't improve in the slightest: every time the Italian would see the Spaniard, Lovino would immediately run away and hide, much to Antonio's disappointment. Anyhow, Antonio, didn't think of giving up anytime soon.

During the past days, there was one dark thought that never left Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. In his mind, he never got over the idea of making the Italian cry. He never knew the reason why he wanted to make Lovino cry but he just did.

That fine day, Antonio decided to visit the rose garden. He never expected that on this beautiful day, he would see _his beloved_ Italian crying. In the darkest depths of Antonio's unconsciousness, he maliciously grinned.

Finally the Spaniard knew why he wanted to make _Lovi_ cry. Slowly, he recalled the first time he saw the boy with his younger brother.

Lovino was walking in the paved pathway and he looked so magnificent under the sun's radiance. However, when Antonio was able to get a good look at the Italian boy, his eyes were full of sorrow, despair; the Spaniard could not exactly pinpoint what it really was. At that time, he was on the verge of tears but he didn't let a single tear flow. That was when Antonio's subconscious registered that he needed to make this boy cry.

Right now the boy of his _affections_, albeit negative, was crying but the tears were not caused by him. It was because -

_Maybe I just wanna touch you for your warm inside again  
Maybe I just wanna let you the sweetest pleasure is me  
I don't know why why but I love to see you cry  
I don't know why why it just makes me feel alive_

0-0-0

Lovino Vargas, in a crazy turn of events, was sent to the rose garden to pluck out some roses to be made for tea. At first Lovino was adamant in doing it but then he decided to go with the flow since he didn't have anything to do at that moment.

The sun was shining brightly as he walked towards the garden and the beauty of the place awed him. As we walked further into the place, the Italian carefully chose which roses to pluck. At the same time, he tended the garden.

His mind momentarily blanked, without noticing that he was still holding the scissors, he accidentally cut his index finger and the wound was deep.

Dazed, Lovino watched as the red liquid escaped his skin and then tears immediately fell after a few milliseconds from the searing pain that came from the wound.

'_Fuck, why was I careless?!_'

Lovino gathered the roses into the woven basket he was supplied with and used his uninjured hand to carry the basket. When the Italian was making his way back to the interior of the estate, he encountered with a person he didn't want to see at the moment. Lovino's tears didn't stop no matter how much he willed them to.

_'Could this day get any worse?!'_

_ "_Move away _bastardo. _I have to deliver these or else I will be scolded._" _Lovino tried to walk away from the Spaniard. Tried to walk away. However, Antonio learned from his previous encounters. This time, Antonio hugged Lovino from the the back and the Spaniard would not be letting go the Italian anytime soon.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lovino yelled at the Spaniard and involuntarily letting go of the basket, luckily the roses were still intact inside it.

0-0-0

Antonio saw the blood dripping from the index finger of Lovino and it close proximity to the Italian's pants, had stained the pants. But Antonio's main attention was to make sure that Lovino would not escape his grasp. Out of the blue, he decided to use his left arm to keep Lovino's body in contact with his own and used his right arm to mercilessly unzip the pants of the Italian.

Lovino was choked by the Spaniard's arm and harassed by the other hand that was probing his private parts.

**"Bastardo!"**

_"Te quiero Lovino Vargas." I want you, Lovino Vargas._

Lovino tried to wriggle himself free from the his assailant but it was in vain since he was getting more choke each movement he makes.

The Spaniard stroke Lovino Vargas until the Italian was hard and he was also hardening.

The successive wrong turns today in Lovino's life was something that he would remember throughout his lifetime.

_ "I'll treat you properly, Lovi~"_

Lovino Vargas had never been subjected to such treatment in his life and he finally lost control over his thoughts. His tears didn't stop from falling as the Antonio continued to touch his private parts. Parts.

In the rose garden, Antonio's desire was fulfilled: he was able to make Lovino cry in different ways and reasons.

'_Oh Lovi, if you knew..._'

_If you knew, the insanity I carry  
that maims,  
and kills me inside  
But what does it matter?  
In the end  
what matters is that  
I want you_

For Antonio, today was such a beautiful day but it was the opposite for Lovino.

**FIN.**

A/N: I hope this answers everything **lunynha-san!**

Spain's is just a plain ass here. hahahaha. Er, Well, I had fun writing Spain and France. And uh, yeah, it's open-ended, what happens after is up to your imagination. I like ending it there. -runs away-

Anyway, thank you **THANK YOU **so much for the support of everyone! ;)

So, the fifth reviewer of the previously uploaded chapter ? gets to request for a ONESHOT of his or her own liking. And the same goes for this chapter (?) If you're a Guest Reviewer, uhm, I don't mind but I need some sort of way to contact you if you are the lucky 5th reviewer.

Critiques? Reviews, please drop them! Thank you!

[I still have lots to improve on, so please point out any error since English is not my _lingua franca. Thanks]_


End file.
